Comprando a Cho
by IAmNicoleRichie
Summary: Ginny debe cumplir una misión muy importante. -Traducción del fic de scemo, "Buying Cho".-
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y la historia original (Buying Cho) a scemo, en Dreamwidth.

**Nota de la traductora:** Si eres muy fan de Ginny, es recomendable que no leas esto. Lo digo para que no haya dramas en los reviews. Claro que todos tienen la libertad de leer este fic, pero después no digan que no avisé. Jajaja.

Por otro lado, si eres _todo lo contrario_ a un fan de la pelirroja, seguro que esta historia te va a encantar ;)

* * *

**Comprando a Cho**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años.

Sí, leyeron bien. Me enamoré a los diez años.

El chico se llamaba Harry Potter, y era rico y _famoso_.

Solía dejar caer las cosas al suelo cuando él estaba cerca, para después avergonzarme y huir hacia mi cuarto. También le enviaba tarjetas por el Día de San Valentín, en las que hablaba mayormente de su cuerpo y ojos, evitando mencionar los montones de fans y dinero por una simple cuestión de sutileza. Además le tomaba fotos a su cuerpecito de doce años mientras dormía.

Otra cosa que hice fue fingir estar en peligro de muerte para que él pudiera venir a rescatarme de un hombre llamado Tom. Me gusta que los hombres peleen por mí (especialmente cuando uno de ellos tiene una espada, está sudoroso y cubierto de sangre, y pelea contra una serpiente gigante).

También he estudiado de cerca lo que a Harry le gusta en las mujeres, y tuve que cambiar mi personalidad tres veces para encajar con él.

Cuando pasé al cuarto curso, decidí conseguir unos novios – no, no para ponerlo celoso, tontuelos, sino para pasarla bien y no estar como esas mujeres patéticas que esperan que su esposo llegue a casa y no hacen nada en todo ese tiempo – y empezar a valerme por mí misma. También me inyecté una dosis de talento para el vuelo, para que pudiera estar con él en el equipo de Quidditch (hay unas duchas espectaculares en los camerinos). Fueron Fred y George quienes hicieron la poción para mí, los muy lindos. Pero bueno, luego tenía que esparcir el rumor, a través de Hermione, de que había estado sacando las escobas de mis hermanos para practicar Quidditch en mi jardín. Desde que tenía cinco años. Sí, como si _eso_ tuviera sentido.

También empecé a _hablar_ delante de Harry. Pensé que como él no era del tipo superficial, yo no necesitaría usar mi cuerpo para atraerlo.

Luego llegó mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Aún no salía con Harry, pero sabía que estaba cada vez más cerca. A veces, la gente cree que soy una hueca superficial, pero eso es sólo por fuera. Que crean que eres idiota, y podrás manipular más de lo que imaginaste, ¡ese es mi lema!

Como sea. Pasé mucho tiempo con él en la Madriguera, haciendo bromas tontas (la más notable, cambiar el nombre de Fleur a "Fleggrrr", lo cual hizo que el muy idiota lagrimeara de risa) y poniéndome a los gritos con mi madre para que piense que soy rebelde.

Ese año, Harry fue nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Me dio el puesto de cazadora. Pero luego, claro, pasó un incidente muy curioso y no pudo llegar a la final, y entonces supe que, en ese momento vulnerable de su vida, todo lo que necesitaba era ganar ese partido y por fin estaríamos juntos.

Pasamos el resto del año escolar besándonos y teniendo conversaciones vacías. En serio, yo ni siquiera habría _intentado_ estar con el chico si no fuera por la fama que me acompañaría en sus brazos.

Entonces comencé a esparcir rumores sobre Harry también. Cosas como, por ejemplo, que tenía una gran motocicleta negra, o incluso un tatuaje de dragón en su pecho.

Realmente era la chica más envidiada de la escuela.

Luego vino el Problema. El Problema era una chica que era amiga de otra chica llamada Marietta. El año pasado, Marietta había delatado a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore, y Hermione había hecho que le salgan pústulas por toda la cara deletreando la palabra SOPLONA. Sí, así como lo oyen. Sólo porque los padres de Marietta trabajaban en el Ministerio y la pobre no pudo más después de tanta presión, Hermione le arruinó la cara para toda la vida.

Pero bueno, la primera chica, el Problema, Cho Chang, realmente me odiaba por ser amiga de Hermione. Así que, como ella y Ron comenzarían a salir juntos y se casarían pronto, solté el chisme de que Ron tenía un Micropuff tatuado en el pecho y me aseguré de que Cho lo oyera, en un intento por caerle bien.

Se estarán preguntando por qué quiero tanto caerle bien a Cho. Bueno, es muy simple: quiero añadir su alma a mi colección.

Es un juego que inventé cuando tenía siete años. Lo jugué con mis hermanos y padres, al principio. Todo lo que necesitas es fijarte un objetivo. Mi primer objetivo fue Molly, porque me cae realmente mal. Esa mujer es tan inútil.

Como sea, tenía siete en ese entonces, y Molly era mi blanco. Así que necesitaba coger el alma de Molly.

Para tomar el alma de alguien necesitas caerle bien a esa persona, y luego atraparla. Por ejemplo, con Molly, empecé a limpiar la casa muy seguido – como ni ella misma la limpiaba bien, y siempre había querido un elfo doméstico; me di cuenta de que me admiraría mucho por eso, y ¡sorpresa! acabé teniendo razón – y a portarme como una chupamedias total. (En serio, hacer que me adore no fue tan difícil, porque siempre le había caído bien, pero sólo quería estar segura de que el juego funcionaría.)

Luego, para la trampa. Un día, Molly estaba preparando galletas, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla. Fue así:

- Oh, huele delicioso, mami – había dicho yo, paseando sonriente por la cocina.

Fíjense como solía decirle "mami". Qué infantil.

- Gracias, querida – dijo Molly, sonriéndome mientras sacaba la primera fila de galletas del horno.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté

- Oh, no, está bien. Pero gracias de todos modos

Hice un puchero bastante adorable. A propósito.

- No, mami, ¡de veras quiero ayudarte!

- Ah, está bien – dijo Molly con una sonrisa furtiva, pareciendo confundida.

Así que empecé a ayudar a Molly a poner las galletas en sus cajitas respectivas, esperando a que el resto terminara de hornearse. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer mi jugada, de atrapar a mi primera alma. El alma de Molly.

Luego de un rato, Molly regresó. Mi corazón se aceleraba. Tomé la pala que había escondido bajo la mesa de la cocina el día anterior. Mientras Molly se agachaba y sacaba las galletas, la golpeé en la cabeza con la pala. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Luego saqué un frasco de mi bolsillo y vertí la poción a través de sus labios llenos de lápiz labial.

Ahora, este es un fenómeno muy complejo, para ser honesta. Tuve que leer mucho sobre el asunto para aprender a hacerlo bien – el juego de las almas, quiero decir. Sí. A los siete años.

Básicamente, hay dos ingredientes. El primero es grasa de tu propia piel, y el segundo, algunas de tus lágrimas. El hecho de que la persona en cuestión – en este caso, Molly – toque tus lágrimas mientras siente cariño por ti hará que se sienta horrible. Incluso inconscientemente, sin saber que se acaba de beber tus lágrimas. Tiene que ver con la relación entre mente y cuerpo, y por lo tanto, también con el estómago. Ya saben, toda esa mierda.

Bueno, y la grasa de tu piel está ahí para construir un vínculo entre tú y la persona. Un vínculo muy fuerte, de hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque en los aceites naturales de tu piel hay un elemento que no está presente en las tablas periódicas muggles, un elemento que sólo los magos conocemos, como los bezoares y ese tipo de cosas. Se llama "xemofiblina". La xemofiblina crea un fuerte vínculo entre su portador original, o sea yo, y la siguiente persona que toca. Digamos que te toco la piel con mi dedo, entonces algo de mi xemofiblina se quedará ahí, sabiendo de quién salió y en quién se encuentra ahora, y siempre sabrá cuando el portador original esté cerca. Todo esto no es muy conocido en el mundo mágico, debido a su poca utilidad en la vida diaria. Sin embargo, yo sabía que debía haber alguna forma para el que bebiera mi poción me reconociera como la persona que lo hizo sentir mal – recuerden, bebió mis lágrimas -, aunque sea inconscientemente. ¿Me siguen? Okey. Entonces las personas toman la poción, y ahora cada vez que me vean sentirán cierto miedo, aunque sin saber por qué. (El porqué es que no quieren que yo las haga sentir mal otra vez. O sea, mi xemofiblina les dirá que en algún momento, inconscientemente, se sintieron mal por mí. Es simplemente como funciona la mente.)

Entonces cuando consigo caerle bien a alguien y que tome la poción, ese alguien sentirá miedo, o sea respeto, hacia mí.

Ya había coleccionado bastantes almas. Primero fue Molly, en un hecho algo violento, pero fue también la última vez que tuve que agredir físicamente a alguien. Después de Molly vino Fred, quien me había ganado a los naipes explosivos, y sólo tuve que darle la poción mientras dormía. Luego vino George, y luego papá, este último combinado con Molly me dieron poderes inusitados en la Madriguera, y luego Percy, quien yo sabía que iba a triunfar mucho en la vida, lo que me daría mucho poder en el ministerio.

Trabajaba sólo con un alma a la vez. Tenía que tener éxito para pasar al siguiente nivel. Porque recuerden: todo esto es un juego. Claro que también es un ascenso al poder, pero el poder es para idiotas que quieren ser asesinados jóvenes. Yo solamente quería respeto, para así tener el suficiente nivel de control sobre la gente que tiene demasiado de lo primero.

Porque si tengo el 5% de control sobre alguien que tiene el 10% de control sobre Inglaterra – digamos, Percy cuando sea adulto – entonces tengo el 0.5% de control sobre todas las actividades del país. Multipliquen eso por la cantidad de almas que poseo (nótese que Fred y George también son exitosos, ganan mucho dinero y puedo pedirles que me compren algo y lo harán. Nótese además que fueron ellos los que me hicieron la poción de Talento para el Quidditch. Sí, son útiles) y el porcentaje aún sigue siendo pequeño, un 3%, más o menos. Pero como no me importa mucho lo que pasa en este país, un 3% está bien.

Así que ahora, en mi quinto año, salgo con el chico más famoso de Inglaterra, El Niño Que Vivió (qué estupidez), sólo porque me gusta la fama, y ahora mucha gente me hará caso. Por supuesto, no querrán matarme mientras duermo, como le pasa a la gente poderosa. Porque no soy poderosa… _en sí_.

En fin, por ahora tengo un problema muy grande. Bueno, Problema, en realidad. Con P mayúscula.

Cho era la siguiente en mi lista de almas, sólo porque se me antojó tenerla.

El único problema es que Cho Chang me odia, así que llorar a mares sólo para sacarme un montón de lágrimas me parece una pérdida de tiempo… por ahora.

Bueno, ¿dónde estaba antes de que me pusiera a explicar todo esto del juego de las almas? Ah sí, el tatuaje de Ron. Había esparcido el rumor de que Ron tenía un Micropuff tatuado en el pecho para que Cho dejara de odiarme.

Por supuesto, eso no funcionó, ya que Cho no odia a Ron, incluso si éste se _atreve_ a ser (más que) amigo de Hermione Granger. Le cae mal, claro, pero aún piensa que no debí esparcir ese chisme. Dijo algo sobre que yo era mala leche con mi familia. O algo así.

Aunque un día, tuve suerte de encontrar a Cho en el baño de chicas.

Y estaba sola. Tan perfectamente sola.

Me acerqué a ella. Noté que había estado llorando, y ahora trataba de lucir presentable. Perfecto. Un blanco fácil.

- Hola, Cho – dije.

Chó dejó de maquillarse y me miró.

- Ah. Eres tú.

Sonreí.

- Escucha, Cho… - me apoyé sobre el lavamanos fuertemente, tanto que mis voluptuosos senos casi se salen del uniforme – Sobre Harry… sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo.

Cho me miró, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- No quiero volver con él, si eso es lo que piensas.

Se aplicó un poco más de delineador a las pestañas, y luego añadió:

- No estoy _celosa_.

Me reí dócilmente.

- Claro, claro – dije – Sólo digo, él es _mío_ ahora, ¿okey? No intentes ponernos trabas. ¿Porque sabes qué? – me acerqué más a Cho. Todo mi cuerpo la estaba presionando. – Él es _mío_. Y habla de _mí_ todo el tiempo.

Luego de lanzarme una mirada de asco, Cho retrocedió y se alejó hacia la pared. La empujé contra ella. Mis brazos, ahora en sus hombros, le aplicaban una moderada presión.

- ¿Sabes? Sólo salió contigo para que jugaras mal al Quidditch cuando te dejara.

Y sin decir una palabra, Cho puso los ojos en blanco, tomó su juego de maquillaje y salió del baño. Me le quedé mirando mientras cerraba la puerta, y le di una patada a la pared. Todo había salido mal.

*******

_Continuará...._


	2. Capítulo 2

Se estarán preguntando, ¿por qué Ginny está hablando mal de Harry y tratando de poner celosa a Cho? Sobre los celos, bueno, eso salió mal, no fue mi intención, es que siempre pongo así a las chicas. Pero sobre lo primero… es porque quería que Cho odiara a Harry.

Sí.

Que lo odiara. Que lo _detestara_.

Sabía muy bien que Harry rompería conmigo al final del verano. No iba a querer que los Mortífagos me hicieran daño y bla bla bla, pero en realidad estaba siendo muy estúpido. Osea, si _él_ puede derrotarlos… entonces cualquiera puede. En serio. Pero bueno, siempre se empiezan a reír cuando les lanzo mi Moco-Murciélago tan fuerte que los debilita ante cualquier otro hechizo.

En fin. Una vez que Cho y yo tuviéramos una buena razón para odiar a Harry, planeaba hablarle de él todos los días, prácticamente formar un _club_ con ella, para que así se acostumbre a mi presencia y empiece a renegar sobre él también. (Claro que Harry nunca se enteraría de esto, lo cual es muy importante para que yo le siga gustando y después de que tenga mi alma de Cho, pueda empezar a salir con el otra vez. Por la fama.) Y muy pronto, Cho comenzaría a pensar, "Hey, ¡Ginny no es tan mala!" que es cuando le doy la poción.

No hablé con Cho por meses después de nuestra conversación en el baño. Durante esos meses, pasaron muchas cosas. Rompí con Harry, mucho más antes de lo que había pensado, pero igual la fecha exacta es irrelevante, así que está todo bien. Luego por su cumpleaños, intenté acostarme con él porque ya saben, habiendo perdido a Dean y sin estar en Hogwarts (lugar donde puedes conseguir prostitutas fácilmente gracias a Lee Jordan y sus fieles empleados), estaba bien caliente. Por supuesto, hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por Ron y Hermione que nos interrumpieron.

Bueno. El haber estado _así_ de cerca de acostarme con Harry puso mi confianza por las nubes y me hizo pensar cada vez menos en aquel Chico Que Había Vivido y *¡WOW!* No Había Muerto. Por ahora, sabía que todo iba a salir bien, sobretodo porque Harry ya no regresaría a Hogwarts ese año. Esas eran _excelentes_ noticias (claro que cuando me lo contó fingí ponerme triste, y él se lo creyó). Significaba que Harry no podría volver a salir conmigo inmediatamente, lo que me daba el tiempo justo para atrapar al alma de Cho. (Claro que ella ya debía estar graduada de la escuela, pero tuvo que volver a tomar algunos cursos que había inexplicablemente reprobado. Lo que no sabe es que usé mi alma de Filch - y sus llaves - para cambiarle las notas a unas grandes y hermosas T's.)

Se habrán dado cuenta de que paso mucho tiempo en mi juego. Bueno, es que si todo sale bien no tendré que conseguir trabajo nunca, viviré simplemente del sueldo de Harry y del poder de otras personas, así que en realidad es una inversión. Seré como George Bush y Britney Spears al mismo tiempo. O como esos animalejos que se pegan a la piel de los tiburones para chuparles sus bacterias. O algo así.

Pero bueno, cuando estuve de vuelta en King's Cross, en el tren, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Cho y preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo. Puse cara de estar deprimida, porque _sabía_ que ella ya se había enterado de mi rompimiento con Harry. Todas las chicas habían estado hablando de eso, después de todo. Los chicos también, claro, pero ellos generalmente se callaban cuando yo pasaba por su lado. Algunos hasta se _reían_. Imbéciles.

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no he escuchado de muchos planes para mi asesinato por parte de chicas. Qué porquería. Me encantaba oírlas avergonzarse a sí mismas, realmente.

Eso también había hecho que las ventas de Fred y George bajaran. Pobres. Sobretodo las de sus Tónicos Afeantes, esas realmente mermaron su economía.

Pero bueno, donde me había quedado. Le acababa de preguntar a Cho como estaba.

- Bien… - respondió, mirándome sospechosamente.

- Ah, qué bueno… - dije yo – Entonces… ¿tuviste un buen verano?

- Sí, estuvo bueno – dijo ella, un poco más casualmente. Era como si pensara que yo había _cambiado_.

N00b.

- Bueno, mis amigos me esperan en el compartimiento, tengo que irme – dije, controlando mi tono de voz alegre - ¡Hablamos luego!

Cho sonrió.

- Sí – dijo. – Hablamos.

Y me fui.

Y ya la tenía. Tomaría su tiempo, claro, pero ya la tenía. Lo había logrado. Ella _sabía_ que yo había roto con Harry y ahora era amable conmigo y confiaba más en mí. Por alguna razón.

La siguiente vez que hablé con Cho fue en diciembre. En el camino, rompí las reglas de mi propio juego y conseguí el alma de Slughorn – una fácil que debí haber tenido mucho antes – y el alma de Hanahh Abbot, que fue fácil también. Desde entonces, mis notas en Pociones han sido puras S' y EE's, hiciera mi tarea o no.

Como pueden ver, mi xemofiblina es bastante efectiva.

Aunque para ser sincera, no sé por qué le caigo tan bien a todo el mundo. Me siento toda una Mary Sue. Bueno, supongo que es mejor así. Pone las cosas más simples.

Entonces llegaron las vacaciones. Lo que hice fue muy simple: me encontré a Cho en uno de los pasadizos, le sonreí dulcemente y dije, "¡Feliz Navidad, Cho!". Cho me miró con alegría y respondió, "¡Feliz Navidad para ti también, Ginny!".

En los siguientes tres meses, le hablaba cada vez que podía, pero aún no podía hacerle tomar la poción, porque no estaba segura si ya podría funcionar. A veces, dependiendo de su humor, me contestaba en forma rara y descortés.

Durante las vacaciones de primavera, Molly me seguía diciendo que yo no podía volver a Hogwarts por el último trimestre. Así que le hice beber un poco más de mi grasa (en serio, ¿quién necesita bañarse cuando puedes sacarte la grasa de la cara y hacer que otras personas se la coman?) mientras dormía y a la mañana siguiente pude convencerla fácilmente de que iba a regresar a Hogwarts, siempre y cuando inventáramos una historia de que no podía ir. Esto no tiene ningún sentido, claro, pero la gente sin alma puede ser así de estúpida cuando está cerca del dueño de la misma. Osea, YO.

Era finales de abril. Me había acercado a Cho en el campo de Quidditch. Era el momento que había estado planeando por tanto tiempo. Tenía la poción en mi bolsillo.

Finalmente estaba lista para atrapar el alma de Cho.

- ¡Hola, Cho! – dije alegremente.

Cho me miró. Estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de EXTASIS. (Como había reprobado tantos cursos, no le dieron la opción de tomar el EXTASIS el año anterior. Eso me pareció bastante divertido tomando en cuenta que todo había sido por mi culpa.)

- Hola, Ginny – dijo ella con voz cansada.

- Yo… - dudé dramáticamente – Sólo quería hablarte de… – fingí respirar hondo – de Harry.

Cho frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sabes – continué – cómo rompió conmigo el verano pasado? Todavía no he podido superarlo y…

Mi voz se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más aguda. _Perfecto_.

- Bueno, ¿cómo lo hiciste tú? – continué.

- Fue fácil – dijo Cho. – Harry no es muy buen tipo. Vamos, no estés triste. Ni pienses en él.

Sonreí ligeramente.

- Aún lo extraño.

- Bueno, vas a estar mejor.

- Pero está tan bueno y-

De pronto, Cho se veía enojada. _Mierda_, pensé. Fui demasiado lejos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_.

Cho se paró y me dijo:

- Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿no, Ginny Weasley? ¡La apariencia!

Y se fue. Me abofeteé en la mejilla. Dos veces. No podía creerlo. Todo lo que había estado planeando por más de un año, arruinado. Completamente arruinado.

No pude dormir esa noche, atormentada, odiándome a mí misma. El segundo día de mayo, mi moneda del ED empezó a ponerse caliente, y apareció un mensaje que decía que debía ir a la Habitación del Requisito, donde nos esconderíamos de los profesores mortífagos. Sin compañía, y aún pensando en el fiasco de Cho, fui al sitio.

Y allí la vi. Esa estúpida, _estúpida_ chica.

Cho.

Harry llegó. Empezó a hablar sobre que no quería la ayuda de nadie, ya saben, siendo estúpido y modesto como siempre. Después de un rato nos dijo que necesitaba que alguien lo lleve a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y Cho dijo algo.

Cho _se atrevió_ a decir algo. Le propuso a Harry acompañarlo a su Sala Común.

Y yo dije, temblando:

- No. _Luna_ lo hará.

Cho volteó a mirarme. Yo sonreí ligeramente, amablemente, y luego grité a todo pulmón, un grito agudo que perforaba los oídos, y avancé hacia Cho con los brazos en el aire y las manos en forma de garras, y cuando estuve a unos dos metros de ella salté, floté en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuerpo. Luego comencé a morder, y a gritar, y a desgarrar, y a romper, y a patear, nuestros cuerpos hechos uno solo, y Cho sangró sobre mí, gritando de dolor, manchando mi pálida piel con un líquido rojo oscuro, y yo grité:

- ¡TENGO EL ALMA DE CHO! ¡COLECCIONEN TODAS LAS ALMAS! ¡SOY LA RECOLECTORA DE ALMAS! ¡EL ALMA DE CHO ES _MÍAAAAAAAAAA_!

… y entonces, Cho hecha una masa sangrienta que se esparcía sobre el piso de la habitación, me recosté sobre su sangre y empecé a mover mis brazos y piernas como cuando haces ángeles de nieve, y no podía parar de reír, espuma formándose al fondo de mi garganta.

Lo había logrado. Tenía el alma de Cho. El cuerpo de Cho estaba muerto, y me había bañado en su sangre. Y, justo en ese momento, añadí eso como nueva regla para recolectar almas.

Y no paré de reírme. Había ganado. Después de todo ese tiempo.

_Había ganado_.

* * *

**_Nota de la traductora: Este fic tiene secuela (osea, continuación xD). Si quieren que también traduzca esa sólo avisen en los reviews! ;)_**


End file.
